Just A Little Peek
by ilovesoccer13
Summary: Rock Lee and Panty Raids...two things Neji would have never associated with each other. But what happens when Tenten's diary is thrown into the mix? "Lee, you don't want to read it. Stop now. I'm warning you..." Neji/Tenten


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

**A/N: Takes place after the time skip!**

"Neji, my youthful friend! Now that I am done training with Gai-sensei on this beautiful day, what shall we do to pass the time?"

Neji looked up from the scroll he was reading, placing it on the bench beside him. "Don't you have something to do that doesn't involve me?"

Lee didn't seem to be fazed. "Nope! Hey, I know! Why don't we pay our youthful flower a visit?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I thought Tenten was having a Girls' Day Out or something with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata."

"Hmm..." Rock Lee tapped his chin in thought. He brightened. "Maybe they're at her house, and we can join them!"

"It's called a Girls' Day Out for a reason. One, we are not girls. Two, they will most likely be OUT, as the name suggests." He reached over for his scroll and began to read it again.

Lee pouted, grabbing the scroll from Neji before he could do anything and moving so his face was an inch away from Neji's.

Neji glared at him and shoved him away. "Go away."

"Never!" Lee grabbed Neji's hand and tried to pull him up off the bench. Neji stayed put. "Alright, how about this? You come with me to Tenten's house, and I'll give you your scroll back!"

Neji scowled at him.

"Pleeeeease? It's only a five minute walk from here! And if we cannot walk there in five minutes, we will hop there in ten! And if we cannot hop there in ten, we will crawl there in fifteen! And if..."

Neji clapped a hand over Rock Lee's mouth to shut him up. "Very well. But only to check if she's there. And she won't be."

Rock Lee removed Neji's hand and grinned. "Great! Let's go!" He took off in a blur of green, and Neji started after him with a sigh.

.

They arrived at Tenten's house in less than five minutes, and Rock Lee let himself in without knocking.

"We shouldn't just barge in like this," Neji commented, but followed him inside anyway.

"Tenten! Are you here?" Rock Lee called out. There was no response, but Rock Lee continued down the hallway, peeking into rooms. "Nope, she's not...hey, is this Tenten's room?" Rock Lee disappeared into one of the rooms, and Neji hurried after him.

"Lee, we shouldn't even be in Tenten's house, let alone her room."

Lee grinned at him. "So that means we definitely shouldn't do stuff like...this?" He raced over to Tenten's dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out something that looked oddly like...

Neji glared at him, a blush crawling onto his cheeks. "Lee, put Tenten's underwear back!"

Rock Lee shot him a mischievous smile, waving the pair of underwear at him. Neji could only imagine the look on Tenten's face if she could see them right now.

"Panty raid!" Lee called out, pulling out another pair of underwear and throwing it at Neji. By reflex, he caught it, but then gasped and dropped it quickly.

"Lee!" he hissed, "...we need to get out of here before Tenten shows up!"

"She's having her Girls' Day Out, remember?" Rock Lee replied, digging deeper into the drawer. "She won't be home for a little while."

"This is wrong."

Neji thought quickly for an excuse to leave. "Uh...imagine what Gai-sensei would say!"

Rock Lee froze. "Gai-sensei...you're right! What would Gai-sensei think? But...this is a very youthful thing to do! I'm sure he would approve!"

Neji groaned and clapped a hand to his forehead. "Well, I'm leaving. And I'm telling Tenten you did this tomorrow." He turned to leave, but felt a hand grab his arm.

He turned and met Rock Lee's pleading eyes. "Please don't tell her! Neji, why don't you join me instead? It'll be fun! Look!" He ran back over to the drawer and pulled out more of Tenten's personal garments. Suddenly, he stopped, staring into the drawer. "Hey, what's this?"

Neji looked on with slight interest. "What?"

Rock Lee noticed the curious look on his face and grinned, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a small book that said Diary on the front.

"Oooooooooh...Tenten's diary!" Rock Lee cried.

Neji's curious look immediately disappeared, and he walked over to Rock Lee, snatching the book from him. "No. You can't read her diary. It's an invasion of privacy."

Rock Lee looked back at him, disappointed. "C'mon, Neji. Be more youthful! Just a little peek..." He slowly reached for the book.

Neji held it out of Rock Lee's reach. "No. We're going. Now." He grabbed Rock Lee's arm and yanked him towards the exit, throwing the diary back into the dresser.

After being pulled out of the room, Rock Lee finally sighed. "Fine. I won't read it. Let's go." Neji nodded and released him. In a flash, Rock Lee was back in Tenten's room with the diary in his hands, flipping through the pages. Neji stomped back towards him, reaching for the book again.

"June 27. Dear Diary, I had another sparring match with Neji today..." Neji froze as Rock Lee began to read out loud. Rock Lee looked back up at him with a smirk. "This was from one month ago. Are you SURE you don't want me to read it?"

Neji debated with himself. Although he was curious to know what Tenten had written about him before they...no, it was wrong. "No, I don't want to know. Put it away." He reached for the book again, and Rock Lee ducked out of the way, avoiding Neji as he read.

"...the sweat was glistening on his chest, I could even see it. I love it when Neji takes his shirt off when we spar!" Rock Lee let out a girly giggle and Neji sighed aggravatingly, snatching at the spandex-clad boy, who quickly dodged him again. "July 6. Dear Diary, I think Neji might know I LIKE him..." Rock Lee pumped his fist in victory.

"I knew it! I knew she liked you! Aren't you glad, Neji?"

"Give me that!" Neji growled, leaping towards him. Rock Lee jumped out of the way and Neji collided with the wall. He couldn't let Rock Lee get any farther...

"July 17. Dear Diary, I'm so happy right now! I told Neji my feelings when we were alone, after one of our spars. He likes me too! He gave me my first kiss, it was so sweet! And he's a really good kisser!! I guess that means we're dating! But we agreed to keep it a secret for now." Rock Lee nearly dropped the book in surprise. This time he was caught off guard, and when Neji lunged at him, they both fell to the ground. The diary was knocked out of Rock Lee's hands and it skidded across the ground a couple of feet. Neji and Rock Lee both looked towards it, and as if on cue, they both crawled across the ground towards it, knocking each other's arms out of the way. Rock Lee shoved Neji away at the last second, grabbing the diary and gluing his eyes to it.

"July 26." Rock Lee looked up at Neji, who was now looking back at him nervously. "That was from yesterday!"

"Don't read it, Lee," Neji warned.

Rock Lee shot him another grin and turned back to the book. "Dear Diary, Neji and I were alone again after our spar..."

"Lee..." Neji said again. "...you don't want to read it. Stop now. I'm warning you."

"...and then Neji kissed me. It started getting serious, and pretty soon Neji was on top of me and my shirt was off! I know we're young, but I think we might have gone all the way if Rock Lee hadn't shown up." Rock Lee's face went green. "I got my shirt on before he saw us, but he spotted the hickey Neji gave me. Although I don't think he realized what it was..."

Rock Lee looked up at Neji slowly. Neji looked back at him guiltily, avoiding his eyes. "YOU TOLD ME A SQUIRREL ATTACKED HER!" Rock Lee cried, hopping up and fleeing from the room, dry heaving all the way. Neji sighed and laid down the floor, staring up at the ceiling. He winced as he heard the front door slam.

"I told him not to read it..."

There was another slamming sound a minute later, and some chattering that did not sound like Rock Lee at all. Neji's eyes widened and he stared at the doorway, watching in horror as Tenten entered, followed by Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. Tenten's stopped in mid sentence, and the four girls stared at him. Neji looked from his girlfriend, to the dresser, to the diary and various undergarments strewn across the floor.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Boy, did he have some explaining to do.


End file.
